The present invention relates to a new and improved system design associated with the storage and/or utilization of any edible such as tea, coffee, soups, and the like, wherein a compact enclosure capable of providing air tight packaging for the edible contained within a bag structure, along with its component parts, achieves efficiency and uniqueness with regard to utilization of the edible, whereupon, removal of the lid of the packaging enclosure of the device allows for the removal of the straining container and edible contained within the bag structure in question which is contained therein, the bag structure having affixed to the free end of a string attached to the bag structure, a disc member whose dimensions are compatible with the opening appearing in the straining container contained within the packaging enclosure, the straining container having formed through the bottom portion thereof, holes to allow for the passage of a liquid squeezed from said bag structure in accordance with the invention.
In conjunction with the above, it should be noted that prior art devices exist related to utilization of a tea bag in conjunction with various forms of packaging and/or containers as related to the utilization of said tea bag as well as providing means to assist in the implementation thereof, both based upon convenience as well as neatness.
Reference is herein made to the prior art devices which are representative of the state of the art prior as related to the present invention, to wit, U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,406, issued to Olga Jablon, dated May 7, 1940, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,406, issued to Martin B. Steinthal, dated June 17, 1958, U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,331, issued to Rosalind G. Kamlet, dated Apr. 23, 1968; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,318, issued to Sergio Milhailide, dated Jan. 27, 1976.
In conjunction with the above, it is respectively submitted that the present invention is not anticipated, taught nor disclosed by the prior art either as referred to above, or otherwise, and in fact, the present invention seeks to address and otherwise overcome various problems not addressed by the prior art device.
In conjunction with the above, and in keeping with the invention, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a new and novel tea bag system that overcomes the various problems and disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices evidenced to date.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system capable of having contained within one compact unit a packaging system for an individual tea bag or other edible contained with a bag which utilizes a straining container self-contained within and otherwise compatible with the packaging container of said system whereby through the openings formed in the bottom of said straining container there is achieved the ability to compress all liquid out of the tea bag or other edible contained within a bag after it has been utilized in accordance with the invention by use of the dual functioning disc member which is attached to the free end of the string attached to said tea bag or other edible contained within the bag.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system which is capable of reusability of the lid of the packaging enclosure along with said packaging enclosure to allow for a resealing of the container to provide an air tight, leak proof and sterile environment whereby a tea bag or other edible contained within a bag, once used, can be repackaged by said user for purposes of future reuse.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system wherein the disc member of said system is fabricated from Styrofoam or other comparable material capable of floating within a liquid so that in the eventuality said disc member is accidentally dropped into the cup during utilization, said disc member readily floats on the surface of said liquid and is easily retrievable.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system wherein the disc member is capable of having implanted thereon data either of advertising and/or promotional nature, or otherwise.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system wherein the disc member is readily removeable from the string by which said disc member is attached to said bag so as to allow for the selective retention and/or separating of said disc member from the bag in question.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system which provides a convenient disposable means whereby a utilized bag can be discarded without dripping or staining the surrounding environment in which it is utilized.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel compact dispensing system wherein there is achieved efficiencies in design and implementation inherent in the invention not set forth int eh prior art.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.